Xshia'zea'sh'kaebt-Lea'yi'elih-zael'va'tielih-ng'yehaer'llw'aetaght'litagehph-Ht'uim'aeng'ytagyeh Taght'ehshht'yng'yng'gl-tagr'laeph'ehts'liht'ehct'r'lling
True Self= |-|Avatar= "Melee is shit. Play Brawl, the only tiers there are the ones I cry myself to sleep with." ~''My 100% true opinion'' Summary Haha fuck you no. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely At least High Memetic. Higher '''with time '''Name: Xshia'zea'sh'kaebt-Lea'yi'elih-zael'va'tielih-ng'yehaer'llw'aetaght'litagehph-Ht'uim'aeng'ytagyeh Taght'ehshht'yng'yng'gl-tagr'laeph'ehts'liht'ehct'r'lling, "Triple X" by Crabwhale (A weird choice, as his name contains only 1 X in it), "Waste of Life" by all family members, "Mistake" by people who pass him by on the street, T H O T S L A Y E R (Title used as persona, though he is in fact a disgrace to the family honour) Origin: His mother's vagina (Yes, I regret this) Gender: Inapplicable, referred to as male Age: 31.9 Cycles (''Y E S years old)'' Classification: Mistake, Failure, Eldritch Abomination, Creator of shit JBW pages, T H O T S L A Y E R (Inherited the title from his Four Fathers nohomo) Powers and Abilities: Subhuman Characteristics, Immortality (Type 40), Mistake Manipulation (Casually created these pages), Regeneration (True-Failure. Regenerated from his parent's disappointment, though not fully), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Generates a shitty world that exists only to remind him of his own miserable, lonely existence), Non-Corporeal (Hasn't got a physical body, he's that much of a fucking loser), Nonexistent Physiology (Complete. His "core" is the infinite depths of nonexistence), Conceptual Manipulation (Made some fucking dreadful ideas for his profiles, and is able to retcon any of them at any time. Technically, shouldn't everyone on this wiki have this power?), Gay Manipulation (Passively made Uselessnoob's comment gay with one of his profiles), Creation (Made countless shitty and meaningless profiles. Also made an infinitely weaker version of The Gulag within his pocket reality), Disease Manipulation (His mere existence caused this otherwise respectable thread to devolve into cancer, spawning off three more strains that ravaged the wiki afterwards), Death Manipulation (Randomly throws dead memes around sometimes), Virginity Manipulation (Beings that interact with him steadily reacquire their virginity, and their romantic partners leave them), Absorption (Able to yeet people into the nonexistence within him), Curse Manipulation (Linked you to this and this and this and if you clicked on them, you're cursed now), Void Manipulation (Like all members of the paradox threads, he can erase and restore comments at will), Dimensional Manipulation (Able to casually rip memes from different tabs and pull them to the Paradox threads with little effort) Attack Potency: Unknown (Never does anything at all), likely High Memetic '''(Should be comparable to Crabwhale, albeit slightly weaker. Responsible for the initial outbreak of cancer that eventually became the paradox threads, and later propagated it, though to a lesser degree than others). '''Higher with time (The cancer in his memes is self-propagating and amplifying, meaning they will spread and grow more powerful forever, their range and power growing with every passing second) Speed: ''Z O O M S P E E D ''(Is a quick boi), Omnipresent inside his own reality and nonexistence Lifting strength not included because who the fuck cares Striking Strength: Mate, you did see his AP, right? Durability: Whatasurprisenothingsdifferent '''(Comparable to Crabwhale, Who endured the destruction of JBW twice) '''Stamina: '''Pathetic (Inert movement requires conscious effort) '''Range: '''Surprisingly, nobody ever details distance, so it doesn't matter '''Standard Equipment: '''What the fuck would he have, he's an eldritch boi '''Intelligence: '''Smart boi (Was involved in a complex existential debate with Crabwhale for a time, until they both tired of such a child's farce, and moved onto more pointless important things.) '''Weaknesses: '''No combat ability or experience. Complete fucking wimp. Really doesn't care if his opponent wounds or kills him. Indifferent. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Meme Generation: '''Like all the others on the Paradox Threads, he is capable of generating a near-endless amount of memes. Memes, in turn, generate an amount of a certain phenomena, depending on the quality of the meme. These phenomena are typically negative (Like cringe, entropy, and disgust), though some are positive (Like laughter, kinship, and similar emotions), and will generate more of that phenomena the longer they are around. In his case, his memes are among the least pure and as such, generate near endless amounts of negate phenomena, namely, thread cancer. Even one meme can be destructive enough to distort the past, present, and future, simultaneously, as seen here. '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Maxforward (Here. Did not even try to resist, and just let it happen) Inconclusive Matches: Crabwhale (The two were locked in existential conflict, it's potency such that the entire paradox shook with the sheer power being exerted. Thankfully, they chilled out for the greater good, though the battle could have continued for a millennium with no significant advantage for either side) Category:Mistakes Category:Spooky Category:Deletethis Category:Shortest name on the wiki Category:Least spam in existence Category:JBW Users Category:Gay Category:Cringe Category:Om Abokya Beiroshano Makabodara Mani Handoma Jinbara Harabaritaya Un. Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Eldritch Abominations